


Live action

by DomHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But I know it's not going to work, F/F, HaughtPrompts, I'm trying to be funny, Train Murder Mystery, Weekly Haught Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomHaught/pseuds/DomHaught
Summary: My attempt to participate in Weekly Haught Prompts! This week's prompt: Train Murder Mystery!OrThings are not always what we think they are...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Live action

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody!  
> As some of you must know, Weekly Haught Prompts is on and I decided to give it a try. I hope you like it. This week's prompt is "Train Murder Mystery". I hope you don't think I cheated when you finish reading. 
> 
> If you read my other work, All my days, I promise I'm on my way to finish the last two chapters.
> 
> Now, let's find out if I can be a little funny...

**Live-Action**

The only sound that could be heard in the halls of the hospital was the click-clack that was coming from Waverly's high heels. She couldn’t believe it. Nicole _did not_ do that. She had promised she wouldn’t do it. Not after the mess they have caused last time.

She opened the door with a slam and as soon as her eyes crossed with Nicole's, the redhead’s face fell. She knew she was in trouble.

“Lonnie, I can’t believe you called her,” Nicole punched his arm slightly.

“I didn’t, Sheriff. The hospital must have done it.”

“Nicole Raleigh Haught, don’t you dare put this on Lonnie. You promised me you would stay out of the hospital for at least six months.”

“Waves…”

“Don’t _Waves_ me.”

“I think I’m gonna…” Lonnie indicated the door and walked out before either of the women say anything to him.

“Baby, the doctor said this was just a small concussion,” Nicole tried to calm the other woman.

“And that can be dangerous,” Waverly lost her patience completely. “You could have been seriously injured. But that’s not even the point here. Can you tell me you got hurt while doing your job, being the Sheriff of this town?”

“No,” Nicole said barely above a whisper. Her feet suddenly seemed very interesting under the bedsheet.

“And how exactly did you get hurt?” Waverly asked, but she already knew the answer. Nicole said something, but she had her hand over her lips. “What is it? I can’t hear when you’re mumbling like that.”

“It was on our Sherlock Holmes live-action,” Nicole was desolated.

“So after you guys almost ruin Mr. Tremblay’s crop and after you promised me you would be more careful you end up in a hospital bed?” Waverly challenged her.

“In my defense I was careful and this was just an accident,” Nicole tried her luck. “And the problems we had last time were because Doc wanted to be realistic so we had to adapt to Holmes’s time, thus the horses. If Robin had tied them better, they wouldn’t have eaten Mr. Tremblay’s carrots.”

“Ok, so what is your excuse this time?” Waverly questioned, still nervous. “I thought you guys had hit the brakes on this game for a while.”

“That was our intention,” Nicole replied. “But it was Jeremy’s turn and he was really excited about it. We didn’t want to disappoint him.”

“I knew it was this when they called me. I said you weren’t supposed to be on patrol and the hospital told me you weren’t wearing your uniform,” Waverly resigned. “Tell me, who was with you in the game this time?”

“The usual crowd. Jeremy was the master, and then Doc, Robin, Nedley and me. And ah… well, Wynonna,” Nicole said almost out of breath.

“Wynonna? My sister Wynonna?” Waverly confronted. “Wynonna who was at home when I left and to whom I asked if she knew what this was about and who had totally lied to my face saying that she had no idea. Wynonna who is taking care of our child while I’m here at the hospital checking on my wife. This Wynonna?”

“You didn’t tell Will I am here, did you?” Nicole looked a little scared.

“Of course not, I just left him with Wynonna. I’m going to have a serious conversation with her when we get back home.”

“In her defense,” Nicole started, “she only did that because I asked her.”

“Why would you do such a thing?”

“Because I know this isn’t serious and I didn’t want to make you worry,” Nicole spoke as it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world.

“And because you were going to tell me, right Nicole?” The brunette wasn’t joking.

“Of course baby, I’d never hide this from you,” Nicole stated. “I just wanted you to see me when I told you because you’d know it wasn’t bad.”

“How did you get hurt anyway? The doctor refused to tell me and she was laughing.”

“Well, Jeremy created today’s case and he outdid himself this time,” Nicole smiled at the memory. “It was a Train Murder Mystery.”

“Train Murder Mystery? Oh boy, I can see where this is going.”

“Yeah, that good. It was almost as good as _Murder on the Orient Express_. The big difference was that he created just one murderer and not many. The last clue was at the rails. It was so amazing because he even hired actors to distract us. He dressed as the train conductor,” Nicole laughed.

“You still didn’t tell me how you got hurt,” Waverly looked at her deeply.

“Don’t you wanna know who won?” Nicole had a very mischievous smile on her lips.

“Who won, baby?” Waverly giggled a little, giving up.

“Nedley and I, and we were playing against Doc, Robin, _and_ Wynonna,” the redhead was extremely proud of herself. “Although Robin wasn’t feeling very well today.”

“Ok, now go back to when you were telling me how you got hurt,” the brunette didn’t let go.

“Well, you know how the rails are close to the cliff…”

“Tell me you didn’t fall from there,” Waverly said strongly.

“Well, I fell _there_ , but not _from there_ ,” Nicole teased. “You see, Wynonna and I were pushing each other playfully and I kind of tripped and fell.”

“Kind of?”

“Kind of. There are a lot of rocks there, you know.”

“I know, sweetie,” the brunette seemed a little calmer. “Who brought you here?”

“That would be Wynonna again,” Nicole frowned her brow. “We thought it would be better if she went home. You wouldn’t get too suspicious. I’m sorry, love.”

“You are the Sheriff, Nicole…” Waverly sighed. “Don’t you see enough crime scenes at work?”

“Baby, we were just having fun,” Nicole looked deadly serious for the first time. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“What do I do with you, ah?”

“Well, you could join us next time,” Nicole pulled her closer by the hand. “You and I could team-up. We would beat those losers in no time.”

Waverly looked at her wife and sighed deeply one more time. She wanted to be mad at her, but it was impossible. Those damn dimples and loving heart eyes. She joined their foreheads and kissed her wife.

“I hate seeing you here, Nicole. You are a patient in this hospital more times that are ok.”

“I understand, love. I’m sorry.”

“And you know what else annoys me? Will wants to be just like you,” Waverly complained.

“Our boy is the best, baby.”

“He is,” Waverly smiled. “He and Alice decided that they want a treehouse. See, I really need you, Nicole. I can’t go through things like these without you. You are our rock, Sheriff Haught.”

“I will be more careful, I promise.”

“Let’s make a deal,” Waverly started.

“Deal,” Nicole quickly interrupted.

“Listen to me first, you goofy,” the brunette couldn’t help but smile at her wife. “You promise to take care of yourself and I’ll think about taking part in this live-action you guys created.”

“Really?”

“Really. But you and I have to be on the same team. Alright?”

“That’s the best news ever,” Nicole was excited. “We can ask Gus to stay with Alice and Will, what do you think?”

“Team Haught-Earp for the win, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can be honest about this, ok? I just wanted to be part of these weekly prompts because I think it's such a cool idea.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @Dom_Haught  
> And don't forget to follow @HaughtPrompts for more prompts and stories!
> 
> Take care, guys!


End file.
